


Treat

by cup_of_comfort



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), (sort of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Beelzebub, M/M, Model Belial, Reincarnation, Slice of Life, belial being his normal self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: Beelzebub never plans to take care of a pet. Moreover, a pet in form of a sinful human being who seems unable to keep his hands off him. —beelzebub/belial
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belial (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission done for ZeruZeru ([@MarchenVonFried @ twitter](https://twitter.com/MarchenVonFried))!
> 
> it's been a long time!! and it's another sinful work, lmao. <strike>i'm not sorry though</strike>
> 
> comments always appreciated (´ ∀ ` *)

1.

The first time Beelzebub saw him lasted for a mere fifteen seconds.

The lobby was awfully packed for weekday, most likely because of the two consecutive conventions held in the same venue. Beelzebub, to be honest, just wanted to go back home after the meeting, but the car was delayed by the crowd, and thus he was forced to wait while his assistant arranged another transportation for him.

That was when Beelzebub saw him—a man, dressed in all black from head to toe, in contrast with his extremely pale complexion—talking to a small crowd, hand gesturing something...

[ _“Ooh, Bub-san! How long has it been—since Canaan, wasn't it?”_ ]

A flash of _something_ passed through his eyes for the briefest moment, too fast for him to process. It looked almost like a memory—of him and... _who_?—but he couldn't quite put his fingers into it.

“Sir, your car is ready.”

His thought was interrupted by the voice of his assistant. Startled, he blinked once, twice—he didn't even remember _when_ he had closed his eyes—and frowned.

“A moment,” he said, and turned towards the direction where he last saw the man; only to witness the space now occupied with other people. The man—the one Beelzebub had his eyes on earlier—had vanished, as if he had never existed.

“...sir?”

“...never mind,” he finally said, after a brief moment of silence. “Lead the way.”

2.

The second time Beelzebub saw the man, thankfully, lasted much longer than fifteen seconds for him to be able to observe him.

The banquet was buzzing with chatters and clinks of glasses, and as always, Beelzebub found himself in the bar alone, sipping a glass of whisky as he slowly scanned the hall. Most people who knew him gave him a slight, acknowledging nod as a greeting before wandered away. Others—mostly women, with their velvety satin dress hugging their soft, curved figure—approached him in order to flirt with him and made small talk, but as soon as they found out that Beelzebub had zero interest even in simply humouring them, they went away in disappointment.

As he turned back to the bartender to ask for a refill, his eyes caught a familiar shadow—the man he had laid his eyes on two weeks ago—mingling in between people, giving each people who greeted him a smile as he passed by them. At last, he stopped just in the right distance—not too near for him to notice Beelzebub was _staring_ at him, nor too far away so Beelzebub couldn't see him clearly.

The man bowed slightly to someone whom Beelzebub recognised as the chief of a fashion magazine, offering another smile that was less sincere and more... _mysterious_, as if he didn't want to show people his true self. He was still clothed all black from head to toe, but the buttons on his shirt were all unbuttoned except one, which looked like it was on the verge of tearing up trying to hold the cloth together. His pants hung low on his hips, showing patches of milky pale skin and toned abdomen, the sleeves hugging his thighs and calves snugly. His dark, midnight-coloured hair was styled messily, and a dark purple, feather-like scarf wound on his left arm ran across his back and fell just above his knees.

If Beelzebub was asked to describe the man in one word, 'gaudy' would probably be his choice. The way the man had dressed himself today was... teasingly revealing, for the lack of better word. It shouldn't be a surprise; it was a banquet, after all, to which its attendees were all rich and influential people from various industries. It wasn't exactly a secret either that banquets like this was used as means to form _connections_; beginner idols and models offering 'services’ in exchange for offers, or certain favours done in order to create new business partnership.

Beelzebub downed the rest of his whiskey in one gulp and put the glass down on the bar countertop.

“Another refill, sir?” The bartender offered.

“No thanks,” he answered, straightened his suit before standing up, intending to retire from the banquet. However, as he turned towards the exit, the man lifted his face and—for the briefest moment—locked eyes with Beelzebub.

[ _"Oh, moving a major piece already? Are you sure you're okay with that? The game's still early." _

_"This farce isn't needed. It's your turn, so make your move already." _]

It was—_another memory_. It was longer this time, and the shadow under the hood – was it... _him_? Talking to the man? He seemed to, at least, be acquainted with the man at some degree, but judging from their conversation they didn't seem to be _friends_. Yet, there was something between them that was oddly intimate.

When he blinked, the memory was gone, and the man had returned to engage a conversation with another person in the crowd. Beelzebub snorted silently and went to retrieve his coat before exiting the hall, bearing a huge question in mind.

_Who the hell is that man?_

3.

Beelzebub laid the files his assistant had just handed him on his desk, brows furrowed in displeasure.

“Is this the only information you can get?” He asked sharply, regarding the woman who had worked for him since he started the business as his assistant. In return, dark eyes regarded him silently, unperturbed by his harsh tone.

“_That_ is all I can get, sir,” she answered.

It's impossible for a person to only have _two_ files worth of information. Normally Beelzebub expected six, maybe seven files filled to the brim with all sorts of personal information—from something as basic as full name and place of birth to small, insignificant details such as their wardrobe preference or even a chart of what they usually ate for breakfast. His assistant was _that_ capable. However, if she said that this was all she could get...

He skimmed through the files; there wasn't even much information to go by. Apparently, he was a model employed by a small talent agency _Cillius_, and that he went by the name 'Belial'. He currently lives in an apartment loaned by the agency.

Belial. _The Devil itself, huh?_ Beelzebub snorted. Seemed fitting for a man that had him dancing in his palm, even before they had the chance to talk to each other.

At least, even with this lack of information, he had a lead. He was acquainted with the head manager of _Cillius_, Lucillius, whom Beelzebub had known since the man built the agency from bottom. He wasn't in a very good term with Lucillius, however; whatever the reason was, it seemed that Lucillius resented him to some degree, but he was willing to cooperate with Beelzebub for business-related projects.

He closed the file with a soft _thud_. "Contact _Cillius_," Beelzebub said. "I don't care what method you have to do or what reason you give Lucillius, but I want a joint project involving that man... Belial, as soon as possible."

"...of course, sir," his assistant bowed. "I'll inform you the details at a later date." She then eyed the files laid down haphazardly on the desk. "Should I take care of the file as well, sir?"

"No, leave it." There was still something that caught his interest about Belial, and he intended to find out about it.

4.

"Can you turn a little to the right? ...yes, perfect! Now, get those expressions rolling..."

Two weeks later, Beelzebub observed the photoshoot from a distance, watching as Belial posed with the new product his company planned to launch in a few weeks. According to his assistant, Lucillius was apparently hesitant initially since it was the first time they had requested a specific model for their joint project, but it didn’t take much to convince him. It was a profitable deal for _Cillius_ anyway, so Lucillius had no reason to reject their offer.

The shoot wrapped up in a few more shots, and while the staff members were packing their stuff, Beelzebub almost didn’t notice when Belial approached him.

“New face, aren’t you?” He licked his lips, still a little pink from the remaining lipstick they applied to him for the photoshoot, an arm slinging on Beelzebub’s shoulders. “I noticed that you kept looking at me with such… _fire_ in your eyes... during my photoshoot. Have we met before?”

Belial’s red eyes twinkled with mischief, his fingers started to trail small circles on Beelzebub’s shoulder, his hips edging onto his; it was obvious that he was trying to flirt—no, _seduce_—him.

“Don’t act dumb,” Beelzebub regarded him coldly, trying to shake off the arm hanging on him. “You might have been able to fool those old geezers in the party with your act, but not me.”

“Ouch, I’m hurt,” Belial let him go with a mocking laugh, but his eyes still bore into Beelzebub closely, watching him intensely, observing. “But not bad… Not bad at all. You’re far more amusing than anyone I’ve met; here, I’ll give you this—” the dark-haired man pulled out a metal container from his own suit’s inner breast pocket and slipped a small card into his hand. “—my name card. “Cillius-san usually didn’t want me to pass it around without his permission, but… considering that you’re _his_ friend, I guess there won’t be any problems, right?”

Beelzebub narrowed his eyes. Technically, they had only met _officially_ this one time, and Beelzebub never recalled a moment when Lucillius had even mentioned Belial to him. Even if Lucillius had mentioned him to Belial, he wouldn’t refer them as… _friends_, as Belial put it.

How did he even know that Beelzebub _knew_ Lucillius to begin with?

He almost jumped when he felt Belial’s hands roaming on his dress shirt. “Get your hands off _me_,” he growled, knocking them off him abruptly. Belial seemed a little surprised at his backlash, although the surprise melted into another sly, mysterious grin shortly.

“Hey, hey, no need to be so defensive,” he chuckled, raising both of his hands up in surrendering gesture. “Thanks for today, though. The contract you brought us might get me some free time in the future… So see you soon, _Bub-san_?”

Beelzebub ignored him and turned to exit the agency, heading to his next appointment. As he put on his suit and fixed his tie in the car, he replayed the last sentence Belial had said to him.

[ _“...see you soon, Bub-san.”_ ]

Beelzebub sat up straighter.

...how did Belial knew _his_ name despite him never introducing himself?

5.

The answer to that question, apparently, came sooner than Beelzebub had expected.

Whether he was currently occupying it or not, his condominium was almost always left dimly lit at night, leaving the patio lights open and only the current room he was in was lit. Today it was his private office, as Beelzebub sorted and signed the documents that his assistant had brought to him earlier this evening. It had been piling up for quite a while, so he decided to try and at least finish half of them before getting to his schedule early tomorrow morning.

He was almost done with his last paper for the night when his ears suddenly picked up a sound.

...the sound of a door opening.

Immediately, Beelzebub sat up straighter, tensing. Obviously there wasn’t anyone else in this condominium except him, and his assistant would never come to his room directly this late at night. Could it be a burglar? But the security of this condo was one of the best in the city; it was one of the reasons Beelzebub had decided to purchase this condo. So… who was it?

There was a moment of muffled footsteps and shuffling around before whoever the intruder was at his office’s entrance, shadow dancing with caution and elegance. Beelzebub reached towards his bottom drawer and pulled out his hidden gun; as the shadow drew closer he lifted the gun, the _click_ of the safety being released rang sharply in the silence. “Don’t move,” he hissed, “or you’re going to find a hole in your body somewhere.”

The shadow chuckled. “My, _my_, what did I tell you about being so _defensive_?” The figure came to sight along with the voice, and Beelzebub almost dropped his gun in surprise.

“..._Belial_,” Beelzebub growled. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Taking a peek, I guess?” Belial answered nonchalantly, striding in Beelzebub’s private office like he owned the place. Red eyes scanned the room before sighing in content, dropping himself onto the couch placed not far from Beelzebub’s work desk. “Not bad, not bad at all... It’s a really nice place, Bub-san! You definitely have a good taste.”

“How the hell do you find my place, and who the fuck let you in?” Beelzebub barraged him with questions, the gun trailed to Belial since the beginning.

“Patience, Bub-san... No one likes a greedy man,” Belial grinned. His attire today consisted of a light cotton dress shirt and a tight-fitting, dark-coloured jeans, although his hair still retained that messy, bed hair-like style. He slowly picked up something from his breast pocket—a name card. “...you know everything about me, so isn’t it fair for me to know everything about you too?” He waved the card around before flipping it on the printing side—the familiar, red cursive font of his full name, contact number, and his company etched on the black, smooth-textured paper; a personal name card Beelzebub only gave to selected people.

That card—Beelzebub suddenly remembered when Belial approached him yesterday. He thought Belial was trying to cop a feel on him, but his main goal was _actually_ to obtain that card? Beelzebub glared at Belial, who in turn, just grinned and put the card back to his pocket.

“If you don’t start explaining, you might find a hole on your forehead in ten seconds,” Beelzebub threatened.

“How scary,” Belial barked out a laugh. “But you won’t.”

“Try me.”

“Fine, fine,” the smaller man stood up. “The contact number in the card tells me enough. It definitely goes through your assistant, but she has everything I need to know about you,” he sighed dramatically. “I thought it would be a challenge to get in to where you live, but the unit authorisation cardkey they used for this building is really easy to duplicate. I have a friend who... _specialised_ in these kind of things help me.”

Beelzebub narrowed his eyes. “Doesn’t explain _why_ you’re here, though.”

“I said it earlier, didn’t I? I came to take a peek,” Belial smirked. He stood up, approaching Beelzebub—who still had the gun pointed on him—fearlessly and put his hand on the gun, lowering it slowly. “This thing’s scary and dangerous; it’s not good to point them around, Bub-san.”

Beelzebub didn’t answer immediately. “I had this prepared for insolent people who trespass into someone’s property,” he said, but he clicked the gun’s safety lock back in place and tossed it back to his drawer. “Now get out.”

“Isn’t it rude to chase away someone who just come to visit you with good intentions?” Belial laughed, appearing more relaxed that the gun was now out of sight. He rounded the table and twisted Beelzebub’s chair so the larger man was facing him directly, and Belial climbed to his lap.

“_What_ are you doing?” Beelzebub’s voice was rough.

“I don’t know if you’re playing dumb now or is just really oblivious, Bub-san,” Belial licked his lips, and there was _lust_ glinting on his red eyes. Beelzebub would recognise it anywhere. “You look like you need some company tonight. Being by yourself in such a lovely night, in a huge condo... Isn’t it sad?”

The blond man almost snorted out loud, half in amusement and half in disgust. It’s always the same pattern anywhere else; clients trying to throw themselves or their assets to Beelzebub in order to gain his favour. Belial certainly looked like the type who liked to flail himself for that purpose. “I don’t sleep with whores,” he replied.

“Ouch,” Belial winced, although his gesture was clearly exaggerated. “I’m hurt that you think so low of me, Bub-san. You haven’t even tried it, you know?” He wiggled his finger. “Or... Are you actually scared? Only have been sleeping with women until now?” He mocked.

Of course he wasn’t _scared_. And it wasn’t exactly true that he had only slept with women; after all, in order to gain favours through sexual means, genders didn’t mean anything. There were always young, attractive—and promising—males eager to please, and Beelzebub would never reject a quick, satisfying one night stands.

"I see that you're very demanding," Beelzebub finally said, and he stood up from his chair as he slammed Belial onto his desk. The papers he was working on were strewn all over the floor, but he didn't care as he stared at the smaller man pinned below him. "If you're willing to 'keep me company', then it means I'm free to do what I want to you, isn't it?"

Belial groaned in pain from the impact, but he let out a soft chuckle and grinned, seemed pleased with himself. "I'm always open for some fun, but Lucillius won't be pleased if you break me."

"Ha," Beelzebub deadpanned. "I thought you're far stronger than that."

Large hand ripped on Belial's shirt, buttons popping off to the floor while the other caressed the waistband of his pants, slipping inside. Beelzebub almost raised an eyebrow when he felt no underwear there.

"There goes one of my best shirts," Belial sighed, but he ran a hand across Beelzebub's long blond hair as hot lips trailed on his neck, leaving harsh kisses and bite marks. The larger man bit Belial's right shoulder hard before continuing downwards.

"You talk too much," Beelzebub commented as his lips closed in between the nipple; first nibbling, before teeth were involved. Belial gasped when Beelzebub bit on it, fingers jerking and pulling the blond hair away, but Beelzebub was immovable.

"What a sadist," Belial winced, his laugh caught on his throat when Beelzebub's free hand moved to squeeze on his clothed crotch. "_Fuck_."

"You're the one who said that you don't mind," Beelzebub's hand already moved to unzip the brunet's pants and shove them down to his knees, freeing the already hard, leaking cock. "And doesn't this excites you? You damn masochist."

Belial shuddered when large, calloused hand took his cock and worked it slowly, running trimmed nails over the sensitive organ. His fingers were still tangled on Beelzebub's long hair, tightening and pulling on the golden strands. A small moan slipped past his lips as a thumb swept on the head, collecting the precome that leaked down the length.

"Heh... Bub-san's very talented," Belial managed, even though his voice were shaky. Perhaps he was far more sensitive than Beelzebub had thought. "Lube and... c-condom in my pocket."

Beelzebub reached down and pulled two packets from Belial's pants; true to the younger man's word, there was a packet of unscented lube and big-sized condom. _So this son of a bitch had planned everything all along_, Beelzebub thought. He had been playing at Belial's fingertips all this time. "You must be very confident that you can seduce me to fuck you on your first attempt," Beelzebub commented.

"I _am_ confident," Belial replied, kicking his pants off. "You won't be able to resist me anyway, Bub-san, so stop pretending like you despise it."

Beelzebub ripped the condom open and stretched it. “This won’t do,” he murmured, slipping the rubber over his index and middle finger, before opening the lube packet. He coated a generous amount on his fingers and threw the remaining away, not caring where it landed.

“What won’t do—_gh_!” Belial had to grit his teeth when Beelzebub jammed his condomed fingers into his asshole without warning. “Why’re you—?”

“Be grateful that I take time to prepare you at all,” Beelzebub grunted. Tight, warm walls pressed down on his fingers, the lube making lewd, squelching sounds as he thrusted his fingers in. Belial gasped. “And you got the wrong condom size. Mine’s bigger than this shit.”

“Wha—are you kidding me?” The smaller man laughed and choked as the fingers rubbed inside him. “That’s already the biggest size I—I can find over the counter.”

“I feel insulted that you just assumed me to be over the counter size,” Beelzebub’s tone was flat, but there’s no mistaking the smirk slowly etched on his lips. He worked his fingers inside, poking and prodding, trying to find the spot that would (probably) shut Belial up.

Belial’s cock twitched and he let out a low moan when Beelzebub prodded on the spot. “Fuck—learn to be a bit g-gentle, would you?” He finally complained as his legs trembled.

Beelzebub ignored him as he kept moving his fingers, in and out and around, and watched in amusement when Belial writhed and his soft moans became louder with each poke, arms flailing around the desk as he reached to grip something, _anything_, knocking more things off the table.

With a gasp and a bow of his back, Belial came untouched onto his own stomach, some of the pearly white drops staining the expensive, polished wooden desk. With a breathless chuckle, the smaller man propped himself up on his elbows, eyes glazed as Beelzebub pulled his fingers out and discarded the used condom haphazardly.

“That is the fastest someone had made me come since my teenage years,” Belial said, scraping his fingernails on the splash of come on his stomach. "You should be proud, Bub-san."

"Like I said; you talk too much," Beelzebub growled. With one swift movement, he hauled the smaller man off the table and onto his shoulder, eliciting a surprised yelp from the other man.

Exiting the private office and to the hallway, they passed the living room before arrived at the bedroom, and when Belial landed on the bed after Beelzebub threw him down unceremoniously, he gave the blond a smirk.

"Impatient?"

"Shut up." Beelzebub pulled the bedside drawer open forcefully and took a pack of condom, ripping one off with his teeth as one hand undid his pants.

The bed creaked as Beelzebub put a knee onto it, only to be tackled to his back by Belial. The smaller man regarded him with an amused expression as he plucked the condom off Beelzebub’s fingers.

“Let me,” Belial smirked, “since you’ve been so kind to get me off earlier.”

Beelzebub scoffed, but he didn’t say anything else when Belial trailed lower and nuzzled his cheek on the bulge from his half-opened pants. Clever fingers pulled on the waistband of his underwear and his cock sprung out, standing tall and red and hard.

Belial was positively salivating as he ran his fingers on the length, stroking it slowly while measuring the girth. “Holy shit,” he whispered, as if entranced. “Wonder if I can fit this in my mouth.”

“I think you’d better worry about your own asshole for now,” Beelzebub said. He watched as Belial tore the foil and put the lubed condom on and climbed back over him, propping himself over Beelzebub’s toned abs as he positioned himself over the twitching member.

When the smaller man sunk down slowly, Beelzebub almost cursed at how hot it felt; even hotter than when he used his fingers before. Belial’s own cock twitched as his hole swallowed the large member inch by inch, stopping midway with a huff.

“Fuck...” he cursed, and Beelzebub could see his legs trembling. “Give me—a moment—fuck, you’re so big—” he gasped as he finally bottomed out, panting. “Haha, if I ever get used to your cock, I won’t be able to sleep with anyone else.”

“You speak like you already decided this won’t be the last time we fuck,” Beelzebub propped himself up on one elbow. “Lean back and spread your legs.”

“Of course this won’t be the last time,” Belial smirked, doing as he was told. “There’s still so much I’d like to know about you, Bub-san—” he closed his eyes and shuddered when Beelzebub trailed a finger on the rim of his hole, tracing the part where they joined.

“Impressive that you can take my cock without tearing up on your first try, and only with two finger preparation before,” Beelzebub snorted. “How many cocks have you taken up your ass? Such a greedy slut.”

“What can I say? I’m just _that_ good,” Belial chuckled. With both hands over Beelzebub’s thighs supporting him, he lifted his hips and started moving, shallow and slow at first. His breaths came out in shudders every time the length slid back into him, sweat dropped from his temples as his pace gradually quickened.

Low moans and whimpers spilled from Belial’s lips, his cock bobbing in tandem with every movement. As Belial's voice gradually went higher, Beelzebub realised the dark-haired man wouldn't last that long.

Jerking off his hips, Belial finally came with a shout, come spilling on Beelzebub's shirt. His legs were trembling from the aftershocks, slumped down beside each of the blond's strong thighs.

"That's pretty intense," Beelzebub watched. "And you came so quick. What are you, a teenager?"

"It's been a while since I feel _this_ good," Belial scrunched his eyebrows slightly, half-pouting. "All I got nowadays are wimpy dicks that finish in less than five minutes."

Beelzebub snorted. The next moment, he pushed himself up from the bed—toppling down the startled Belial with him—and in a blink of an eye, their positions had reversed; Belial on his back, a leg propped over Beelzebub's shoulder while the latter held Belial's hands together over his head.

"Your fucking almost bores me to sleep earlier," the blond bent down to whisper on Belial's ear. “My turn to show you how it’s properly done.”

Before the dark-haired man could conjure a response, Beelzebub had already moved, withdrawing his hips only to slam it back inside Belial, making the smaller man gasp.

“Wait,” Belial tried to push the larger man away. “I just came—give me a minute—”

“The night doesn’t last forever... _Belial_,” he drawled Belial’s name as he drove his cock deeper inside, grinding his hips against Belial. “You already came twice tonight; I don’t think you’d be _that_ heartless to keep me waiting, do you?”

“I said, just—give me a minute—_fuck_!” His sentence was cut again when the blond man slammed in again, probing the deepest part inside him. “Not so—hard, you asshole! Are you trying to kill me with your dick?!” He half-shouted, his behaviour shifted in irritation.

“Would that be so bad, dying while being impaled with my cock?” Beelzebub smirked. His next thrust finally hit the spot inside the smaller man, as Belial jerked with a gasp and arched his back. “Found it.”

“Fucking... sex... beast...” Belial heaved.

“Hmph. That’s quite a high praise, but I don’t want to hear it from a cock slut like you,” Beelzebub pressed on Belial’s wrists tighter and put a hand on the raised calf, bending the dark-haired man further and started thrusting. Belial wailed every time his prostate was abused, red eyes watering from the overstimulation.

“Stop it—if you k-keep—a-_aah!_—h-hitting it like that, I’m—!!” Belial squirmed to try and break free from Beelzebub’s hold, but the larger man was simply too strong for him to shake off. Beelzebub could feel the man beneath him tensing with each thrust, along with his gradually increasing moans. He could feel Belial’s cock—trapped between their sweat-covered bodies—twitching, and he took off his hand from Belial’s leg to grip the smaller man’s cock.

“Hey,” Beelzebub whispered. “Planning to come on your own again? I’ve never found such a selfish slut like you, coming by yourself and ignoring the one who gives you pleasure.”

“I-It’s your fault for—_hnngh!_—for... being too good!” Belial blabbered. He hissed as Beelzebub’s fingers held the base of his cock tighter, preventing him from coming. “It fucking hurts, dammit!”

“Nah. I’m not letting you come too soon again... Unless...” Beelzebub smirked. “...beg for it, slut.”

“Hah... Hahahah,” the dark-haired man laughed, although it didn’t sound convincing with how breathless he was. “Me...? _Begging_?”

“Or you can lie here all night while I fuck you to death.”

Belial’s eyes widened comically at the statement. “Are you really going to kill me with your dick?!”

Beelzebub rolled his eyes. “I have never killed someone with my dick before, but you can be the first if you don’t beg.”

Belial gritted his teeth and drew in a sharp breath as the blond slammed back in again. He bit his lower lip, and with trembling voice whispered, “...let me come...”

“Don’t hear you,” Beelzebub tightened his grip on Belial’s cock, making the smaller man jerk. “Say it louder, slut.”

“Jerk!” Belial’s eyes watered, desperation in his voice, but he closed his eyes and tried again. “Fuck.... Let me come already... Please!”

“Heh. Good boy,” Beelzebub grinned. He continued thrusting, but his hand started moving, stroking Belial’s cock in tandem with his movement.

The hot walls around his cock started tightening as Belial’s moans got louder, and with a shout, Belial came, hot white spurts covering his hand as he stroked Belial to completion. With a grunt he ground his hips deep inside Belial as he came as well, groaning when Belial tightened even more.

Beelzebub stayed inside until his orgasm winded down, panting. He probably wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Belial was, by far, the most satisfying fuck he’d had. He could tell Belial was experienced, yet he didn’t expect at how willing he was.

When he finally pulled out and moved to discard the used condom, Beelzebub noticed that the smaller man was not moving. Carefully, he inspected Belial’s face, and almost breathed a sigh in relief when he found out that no, he wasn’t dead; just passed out. It wouldn’t be funny if he really _did_ kill Belial with his cock, would it?

Beelzebub rose up from the bed and stripped out of his sweat-clad shirt, before eyeing the dark-haired man on his bed. He thought of kicking out Belial as soon as they finished fucking, but with the smaller man now passed out, he couldn’t exactly just do that. He sighed, and then proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Ngh...”

The small moan alerted Beelzebub, who was currently sitting by the window, scrolling on his phone while smoking a cigarette to keep himself awake. The dawn air on April had warmed up significantly, so he had left it open, breeze softly swaying the light curtains. He looked up from his phone and saw Belial rose up, groaning as he did.

“Damn...” Belial muttered under his breath. He hissed when he tried to sit up, clutching on his hips. “Fucking sex beast...”

“Glad to see you finally awake,” Beelzebub interrupted, making the dark-haired man almost jolt up in surprise. "Nice to know that I can, at least, make you pass out like a virgin the first time we fucked."

"Shut up," Belial grumbled, certainly wasn't pleased at that fact. "You're just too..." He stopped himself and turned away from Beelzebub. "Never mind."

"Too _what_?" Beelzebub smirked. He put out his cigarette before approaching the smaller man, grabbing his chin to force Belial to look at him. "Is that how you treat your fuck buddies after they gave you orgasms so mindblowing that you fainted?"

Even in the dark, Beelzebub could see Belial's pale cheeks redden, red eyes boring into his. "To be fair, I just never had someone fuck me so hard I blacked out," he breathed out. "Perhaps... Next time, I can give you a blowjob so hard _you_ pass out?"

Beelzebub's mouth formed a thin line. "You think there'll be a 'next time'?"

Belial smirked, seemed to have regained his lost dignity somewhat. "You only have just tasted a little of me tonight, Bub-san," he chuckled. "And don't pretend like you dislike it; I know you probably want to wreck me open in so many ways. Perhaps next time I'll let you come inside me."

The taller man released Belial's chin with a snort of disgust. "I'm not fucking you raw, nor I'll let you give me head," he said. "You might have STDs or something, considering how much you whored yourself before."

"Rude!" Belial laughed out loud, despite the insult. "If I bring you my test results next time, are you going to consider it?"

"Consider what? Fucking you raw or letting you give me a blowjob?"

"...both?"

Beelzebub clicked his tongue. "Damn greedy bitch."

6.

‘Next time’, Beelzebub had discovered, became ‘a couple of times’ and eventually, ‘every so often’.

Belial would drop in his condominium—sometimes with announcement, more times without—to have a fuck. Beelzebub didn’t willingly accept it, but he didn’t reject the notion anyway; at first, he usually kicked out Belial as soon as they finished (granted if the smaller man was conscious and well enough to walk on his own), but eventually it escalated from letting him borrow the shower to letting him stay the night.

Like today.

"You're awfully thoughtful tonight," Belial commented, as his feet made a quiet _splash_ on the surface of the lavender-scented bath water. They were both lazing in Beelzebub's spacey bathtub, Belial lying on top of the larger man with his back to Beelzebub's chest. "Did Cillius-san say something to you this afternoon?" He turned his head, a playful smirk on his lips. "Maybe he told you not to be so rough to me?"

Beelzebub growled. "It's your fucking fault, yet he acts like _I'm_ the one seducing you," he said, but despite his words he bent down slightly to kiss Belial, lazy and slow. His rough fingers reached down to rub Belial's swollen nipples, peppered with hickeys and teeth marks. The dark-haired man let out a small moan, toes curling. "He was furious that a gossip magazine spotted you coming out of my condo. It made quite a stir in this week's edition, so he came to me and said that _I_ should control my little man, when in reality, it's _you_ whom he's supposed to chew off."

"Cillius-san doesn't care that I sleep around, since it brings in projects for his agency, too," Belial shrugged, letting himself melt onto Beelzebub's broad chest as the larger man massaged his chest. "It's just that I never stick around the same person for more than twice—not long enough for the media to notice—so me getting to your place for quite some time will definitely garner some attention... _Mmm_."

"Addicted to my dick, I see," Beelzebub deadpanned. He watched as Belial played with his blond hair, which was floating on the water.

"Sex with your monster cock is never boring, of course I'll get addicted," Belial ground his ass on Beelzebub's crotch, rubbing the half-hard cock against the crack of his butt. "But of course, it's not only your dick; you never bores me, Bub-san. I kind of enjoy our time together."

[ _"Heh... Heheheh—too bad, taking me out won't end the game. The King's still alive, after all!"_ ]

Again, it was another flash of memories. It had happened quite often recently.

Belial had turned around to face Beelzebub, knees on either side of his thighs and arms linked together around the broad shoulders. His lips curled in a seducing smile, but his eyes spoke of gentle fondness. Beelzebub found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Have we met before?"

The question, of course, startled Belial, but he soon regained his composure. "Where did _that_ come from, Bub-san?" He smiled. "I remember that it's my first question to you when we first met. Isn't it unfair that you bring it back now if you're the one who refused to answer before?"

Beelzebub scowled. He dove his hands inside the water and placed them on the smaller hips. "Just answer it." His tone was downright dictatorial, but the hand smoothing over Belial's hips and ass underwater said otherwise.

“Fine, fine. You’re sexy when you’re being so forceful,” Belial smirked. “Was it the same for you too, Bub-san?”

“I’m the one asking question, why do you answer it with another one?” Beelzebub squeezed the pale ass, earning a gasp. “Don’t try to dodge the question.”

“I’m not. The reason that you asked the same question must be because you feel the same, aren’t you?” Belial chuckled. “Probably we shared the same past or something at some point, thousands of years ago. Sometimes when I see you, I get these... images... playing in my head. Like a movie, but it feels real. Like I was the one who experienced them.”

It was the same for Beelzebub, too. But... “Most of my images of you speaks of _betrayal_,” he said. “You betrayed me, and I was almost killed. It always ends at that.”

There was silence for a moment before Belial answered. “Well... That’s the past, and this is _now_,” he bent down to touch Beelzebub’s forehead with his, their noses almost touching. “It's not like the past matters anymore, given our current... circumstances."

"Us being fuck buddies?" Beelzebub smirked.

"I thought I had already been upgraded to be your bed warmer," Belial replied and tilted his head to kiss the blond again, this time impatient and rough. They stood up from the tub as they kissed, water sploshing and spilling to the marble floor, and Beelzebub maneuvered them out from the bathroom to the bed, not even caring that they soaked the sheets.

"Well, you make a good pillow," Beelzebub commented, his hands already busy groping Belial's skin. “How about taking that test for bed warmer promotion now?”

“You’re such a bully, Bub-san,” Belial half-whined, but he didn’t protest when Beelzebub pinned him down. “If we do it more tonight, my ass is going to split.”

“If fucking you three times a night is going to split your ass, I’d have already ripped it open some time ago,” Beelzebub commented, fingers stroking on Belial’s still loose, wet hole as he bit more hickeys on the smaller man’s neck and shoulders. “But it’s your choice, Belial.”

“The _big_ bully Bub-san,” Belial huffed, although he tightened his hold around Beelzebub’s shoulders and let himself melt to the larger man’s another round of passionate heat.

Later that night, as Beelzebub observed the slumbering Belial curling beside him, he thought over about their earlier conversation. Belial had said that their past didn’t matter anymore, but... he silently wondered about it.

_Well_, he thought to himself as he lay down on the bed, Belial’s head tucked perfectly under the curve of his arm, _everything will get sorted out. Eventually_.

.

(Bonus Treat)

Beelzebub was thinking about lighting his second cigarette when he spotted Belial, wearing a dark blue raincoat, jog towards him. He paused when he finally stood before Beelzebub, catching his breath. “Sorry,” he huffed. “Have you been waiting long?”

“No," Beelzebub put his cigarette box back to his pocket. "It's just weird since you usually arrived before me."

"Ah, about that..." Belial offered him a sheepish smile, "Since the, uh, interview yesterday, the studio was packed with reporters waiting for me at the entrance, so I have to take a detour from the employee entrance."

Beelzebub raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised that you can still go to work. I thought Lucillius would have you killed by now."

"You can't imagine how many clients requesting for _me _that Cillius-san had to handle today," Belial laughed. "Someone who has conquered the great Beelzebub-sama and now became his lover!" He latched onto Beelzebub's arm, purposely rubbing his cheek against his shoulder.

"...hey," Beelzebub growled. "I never said that you're my _lover_."

"The gossip magazines are writing us as one, though," he smirked. "And hey, look! People are _totally_ looking at us as if we're lovers."

True to his words, Beelzebub noticed some of the passerby were staring, some girls had even pointing at them and squealed. With an irritated click of tongue, Beelzebub hurried from the spot, pulling Belial with him, although he didn’t shake the smaller man’s arms around his.

“Where are we going?” Belial asked.

“I canceled the restaurant reservation thanks to the stunt you pulled yesterday, so we’re heading back to my condo now,” Beelzebub replied. “And of course... There’s a _consequence_ for all of the troubles you put me through, Belial.”

Belial’s eyes widened. He tried breaking his hands free from Beelzebub’s arm, but the larger man didn’t even budge. “Consequences...” He let out a hollow laugh. “You... aren’t talking about... _that_, aren’t you?”

Beelzebub’s smirk made Belial’s expression even more nervous. “What, are you afraid of something _that_ small?” He snorted.

“_That_ is not small at all!” Belial protested. “Are you trying to kill me?!”

“I’ve been trying to kill you since the first time we fucked, and so far you’ve survived all of the attempts, so what are you so afraid of?” Beelzebub raised an eyebrow. “I’ll even treat you sushi for all your hard work afterwards; not so bad for a consequence, doesn’t it?”

The rest of Belial’s protests were swallowed by the darkness of the night.

“I hate you,” Belial said afterwards, lying on the bed with his abdomen covered in come as he munched on the high-grade sashimi Beelzebub just fed him.

“No, you don’t,” Beezelbub smirked, twirling the thin, metal sounding rod between his fingers. “Your screams earlier certainly doesn’t sound like you hate it.”

“I literally orgasmed to _death_ there,” Belial sulked. “I’m used to having things in my ass, but it’s scary having something _in_ your dick! How about _you_ tried it yourself before practicing it on others?”

“Others?” The blond put the rod down. “You’re the only one I’m going to do these things on. Didn’t you say you’re my _lover_?” He smirked. “And I have high standards for them, so I hope you’re prepared.”

“No! I take it back! I’m content on being your bed warmer!” Belial scrambled to get out of bed, but his legs gave out almost immediately as soon as they touched the floor. Beelzebub easily scooped him back to bed and pinned him down. “Mercy!”

Beelzebub only gave him a sly grin, and the rest of Belial’s protests were, once again, lost in the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/cup_of_comfort)!  
  
if you like my work, please consider [buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/cupofcomfort) /o/


End file.
